A Duelist's Awakening
by Stalsad
Summary: I, a mere mortal, was given the chance of a lifetime. A chance at power, adventure, and glory. Who was i to reject such an offer?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Soooo. I might have gotten locked out of my old account. If you haven't realized who this is, itsa me! Mari-no. I'm Finalpersona525. Got locked out of my account due to 'disallowed user agent.' Thanks Google. Looks like I'm going to have to update my story from here. Anyway, this will be a good opportunity to rewrite my old story a bit. I mean, have you seen those chapters? Ew.

Final: Once again, you prove to be a disappointment.

Me: Fuck off! I'm sick of your shit!

Narrator: As the author and Final duked it out, they fail to realize they haven't done the disclaimer.

Me: Shit. Alright let's do this.

Me and Final: We don't own Yugioh nor do we own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Me: Sup. Once again, my luck finds a way to fuck me over. Earlier this day, i had accidentally deleted this story and now i have to put everything back in place. Fucking great. 

Final: Once again, you prove my point that you're a complete failure. 

* * *

Sigh.

You know what? Life can be a bitch sometimes. I mean, really. It can suck to be some people. Like, maybe you just find out you were an accident or maybe you just found out your girlfriend was cheating on you. Or, if life really hates you, you could just be not liked by many. That last one applies to me.

You see, I'm considered the loser at my school. Not very athletic and only getting above average grades in a class full of honor students. Not many want to befriend me while the friends I do have were made when I first entered the school. Most of them are like me. Life there sucked, but it was tolerable. Nobody bothered me, so I could read or play Yugioh with the friends I did have in peace. Surprisingly enough, a lot of my friends played Yugioh. It made life there, fun.

That was, until the school bullies found out and now we were the number one target for bullying. I mean, the losers that play Yugioh? A perfect target. After several instances of bullying, most of us drifted apart so that we wouldn't be seen together. After several days, it was just me and my best friend, Andy.

Andy, we've been friends for a long time. We met during our first year in middle school and been friends ever since. We bonded over our love of several fandoms such as Star Wars and Persona. However he never got into Yugioh unfortunately. Anyway, he has had my back for years and always defended me from bullies, even if he was beaten for it.

Unfortunately, after a...severe bullying session, he decided to end the friendship.

"That's it I'm done!" He said as he massaged his bruised cheek.

"Done with what?" I said groaning from a broken nose.

"Getting my ass beat for trying to defend you!" He yelled after pushing me down.

"The hell man!?" I asked. "What was that for?"

"You just had to go play that stupid Yugioh shit here didn't you? You couldn't just keep it to yourself. Thanks to you, we're basically the school pariahs!" He yelled in anger.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that it was going to end up like this? I just wanted to play with my friends!" I fired back.

"Well look where that got you. The number one target for bullying here and completely friendless. Congratu-fucking-lations." He said with a sneer.

"What do you mean? I still have friends."

"No, you don't. None of your friends came to your defense. They just left you."

"Well what about you? You defended me."

"Not anymore. I'm done. You fight your own battles now. Later asshat." He walked away after saying this.

For a while, I just sat there, staring at nothing. At first I felt saddened. That soon turned into anger real quick. The fuck Andy!? We've been best friends for fucking years. We've had each other's back for years. We've trusted each other for. Fucking. Years. And he throws it all away because he had gotten beaten up too hard. He didn't even have to defend me. It only got physical when he got involved. Before, it was just name calling. I didn't give a damn about what those assholes said. It was HIS fault that shit hit the fan and he has the BALLS to blame ME!? Fuck him. I'm done. I got up from the ground and drove home.

* * *

Three minutes full of cursing Andy out later and I arrived at my parents' house. I unlocked the door and walked in. My mother was waiting on the couch. She was about to speak when she saw my broken nose. She gasped.

"What happened!?" She asked as she caressed my bruised cheek and and looked at my broken nose.

"It was nothing." I said.

"That doesn't look like nothing. You're bleeding! And it looks like someone had hurt you." She said worried.

"Mom, trust me, it's nothing I can't handle." I replied.

"Are you sure?" She said uncertain.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay..." She hugged me before she got the first aid kit.

"Here. Take this and treat yourself." She said as she handed me the first aid kit.

I headed into the dining room and started patching myself up. It was then that my father came in. He sat next to me and started speaking.

"I heard you got hurt." He said impassively.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Someone hurt you because of your hobby didn't they?" He said in an accusatory tone.

"What if they did? Why does it matter?" I said annoyed. I could already see where he was going with this.

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had just given up playing that stupid card game!" He said.

"Oh just leave me alone! I'll deal with this problem myself!" I said. He was always trying to get me to give up Yugioh.

"I hope you aren't suggesting violence! No delinquent will ever get into a good college!"

"Will you just leave me alone! I never said anything about violence! Jeez!" I said with an annoyed tone. I stood up to leave.

"Don't talk to me with that tone young man! This is serious. And don't walk away from me! Face me when I'm talking to you!" He stood up to follow me. It was at this moment that mother came to see what was the problem.

"What's going on? Why are you two fighting?" She said confused.

"He got into a fight at school for playing Yugioh." My dad said.

"That's not what happened!" I yelled in defense. My mom gasped.

"You got in a fight? Is that where you got those injuries?" My mom asked in horror.

"Oh God this is going to take a while." none;"="" I thought.

"This is what happens when we let him play that game when he was a kid! Now look at him! He got in a fight! What will the colleges say when they see his record? He'll never get into a good college like Yale or Harvard!"

"It was one time! And I wasn't even fighting! They just beat me up because Andy got involved!"

"Andy got involved?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. And he blames ME for getting beat up even though it was his fault!"

"Either way, this stupid hobby of yours will get you in trouble. I want you to stop playing this game and throw away your cards." My dad said.

"Like hell I will!" I said.

"Aaron! Don't talk to your father like that." My mom demanded.

"You will throw them away!" Dad said.

"No I won't! I love playing this game and your not going to live under my roof unless you follow my orders! Understood!?"

"Are you kidding me!? You can't do this! Mom, back me up here." I said panicking.

"I, I'm sorry Aaron. I have to side with your father. Just throw the cards away. They aren't worth your future." My mom said.

And with that, I knew that this conversation was over. There was no way I was going to change their minds.

"I repeat. Do you understand?" My father said. All I could do was nod.

"Good. I expect you to throw them away by tonight. Now got to your room." I complied and headed up the stairs to my room but not before I sent one last glare at the both of them. I turned around before I could see their reaction. On my way to my room my sister exited her room. She saw me and said waved.

"Hey bro! How was your day?" She said.

"It was fine." I said unintentionally hostile.

"Hey are you sure your alright?" She said, worried for me.

"Trust me I'm fine. Mom and dad are just being asses." I opened the door to my room.

I entered into my room and just sat down in my swivel chair. This day just went from bad to fucking shit. I sighed. I caught sight of a box in the center of my room and took a look through it. It was a box full of Yugioh stuff like card sleeves, mats, and of course, cards. But the most eye catching thing in it was an actual duel disk. It was a duel disk that I had won in a tournament a few years ago that. It was it was the chaos duel disk from the show. I started looking through all my cards, smiling as I reminisced on the good times. I then frowned as I remember that I was going to have to throw them away. It was times like this that I wanted to distract myself. So I did what any normal person would do. Read fanfiction!

(Silence)

Shut up! Don't judge me!

I spent an hour reading stories of people who end up in the game Fire Emblem. I sort of wonder what I would do in a situation like that. Then I laugh. I knew exactly what would happen. I try to fight. I screw up. I die. Game Over.

"Well, let's test that theory." A voice said from behind me. I yelped and fell on the floor. I tried to take a look at who was there and I stared in disbelief. On my bed was a guy that looked my age. But that wasn't what I was staring at. I was staring at what he was wearing. He was wearing a full on jester suit. Half white and half black. I then snapped out of my stupor.

"Who the hell are you!? How did you get here?" I asked. He laughed

"Fufufu. I'm a god silly! I can be where ever I want."

"This guy's totally insane." I thought to myself.

"I am not insane! I truly am a god." He said to me. I was shocked. How did he know what I was thinking? Did he read my-no he must of saw my expression and guessed.

"I did not guess. I did read your mind Aaron." He said.

"You're lying. There's no way you can read minds."

"Yes I can."

"Prove it. What did I blame my brother for?"

"You blamed him for breaking the tv." He was right.

"H-how?" I said shocked.

"I already told you." He teleported to the top of my dresser. "I'm a god." He teleported to my window. "I can do anything you want me to do." He finally stopped on my chair.

"Well why are you here then? I don't suppose you teleport into people's rooms because you like it."

"Well, I came here to ask for your help."

"My help?" I asked.

"Indeed. I need you to help me spread chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Indeed. You see, I am Final. The god of chaos and the end. I want more chaos to spread and I can't physically touch some world's. I need you to help me spread chaos."

"I thought you said you can do anything." I said suspicious of him.

"I can do anything...in my realm. My powers are limited anywhere that is under the domain of a more powerful god.

"But why me? And why should I even help?"

"I chose you because you interest me. You hide it under a mask, but I know, you love spreading chaos."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. I've seen many times where you liked messing with people. You had stolen money from your teacher and caused a school wide manhunt looking for the culprit while you had pocketed it in a card sleeve. You also had unleashed an entire nest of ants into the school faculty office and had had placed a bucket of honey on the door so that a teacher would be covered in honey once they entered and be swarmed by ants. And my personal favorite, when you first had been bullied for playing Yugioh, you managed to make it look like that the bully was trying to rape you and had a passing teacher call the police. That kid is still serving a five year sentence."

"Okay, so I might have a sadistic streak. Why should I help you?"

"Did the events of today not convince yourself that this life sucks? Why would you want to stay here where you are considered a loser and judged by your parents for what you love?"

"That's still not enough! I'm not going to just throw this life away just for having a bad day!"

"Are you sure? I know that you really don't care for these people."

"That's not true! They are my parents! Of course I care for these people!"

"Really? Then tell me. When have they ever done something to you if they didn't like your grades. How many times have they yelled at you to always focus on your grades? Have they even ever said 'I love you' to you?"

I paused at that. My parents never did anything for me unless I get good grades or if it was for school. If I ever got bad grades in one subject, they would yell at me for not studying enough. That last question really stung. They never really had said that to me. They always focused on my younger brother who had autism.

"Oooh. I touched a nerve didn't I?" He grinned. "Such a shame. If they had paid as much attention to you as they did your brother, then you might not have turned to Yugioh to distract yourself. And this entire situation would never have happened."

It was true. I had gotten into Yugioh when my uncle bought me cards so I could play with some of my cousins who played the game. Playing with them had made me feel great. This had gotten me really into Yugioh. I kept getting more and more cards until my parents wanted me to stop.

"Alright, so I might not care for my family as much as I should, but they're still family. I'm not going to abandon them."

"Are you sure? This maybe you're only chance to have an adventure. To see amazing sights. To make friends who won't judge you. To find a family who will accept you for who you are."

I wanted to say that he was wrong and that I was going to stay, but I would be lying. That offer sounded amazing.

"So what do you think, Aaron Nguyen?" Final asked me.

"Alright, you've got my curiosity."

"Great! Now let's talk about where you're going. I already chose the target. I need you to help wipe out the two dominant religions of the world I'm going to send you to. I think you are familiar with this world."

"Wait. Familiar? What is this place?"

"Well, the world doesn't have a name, but the game it comes from is called Fire Emblem: Awakening."

"Are you telling me you can send me to fictional worlds!?"

"Indeed. I can send you to any world that has and will be thought of. Now are you ready?"

"We're doing it now?"

"Yup."

"But I don't even have a weapon and you're going to send me to a world full of bandits and zombies!?"

"I guess you have a point. Hmm. Aha! I know just the weapon for you!" He turned to my box of Yugioh cards and pulled out my duel disk. I was going to ask him what he was doing when my duel disk was engulfed in darkness. When the darkness receded my duel disk seemed different. Final handed me my duel disk and I felt the difference in weight. It actually felt like it was made of metal. Final started speaking.

"This is your new duel disk. Anything that is played on it will come to life. Want to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon? Then be ready for a giant dragon to come out to play. Want yo play Raigeki? Then be prepared for a thunderstorm. Want play bottomless trap hole? Then watch you step because there will actually a bottomless trap hole."

I just stared at the duel disk in awe before I decided to grab a monster card and play it. I placed Skilled dark magician in the monster card zone and the robed magician appeared. I just stared in awe.

"Well, while I'm here, I might as well give some other things an upgrade. Here, give me your phone and headphones." I gave them to him and he did the same thing happened as last time.

"I made your phone and headphones indestructible and I game your phone an infinite battery life and connected it to my personal wifi, which covers every world. See how nice I am? Anyway are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." I said with finality.

"Alright then, let's get you to that world." He stood in the center of my room and a purple portal appeared, large enough for several people. I took one last look at my room before leaving, hopefully to not come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:It's time for ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chapter two!

Final:...you are the biggest loser. And why did it take so long?

Me:Shut up, just do the disclaimer.

Final:We don't own this shit. Peace assholes.

Me:Goddamnit.

* * *

The first thing I realized as I entered the portal was that I forgot to bring my box of cards. I only had a deck that I placed in the holder of the duel disk. The second thing I realized a couple seconds later was that I was falling.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I tried reaching for my cards, praying to have chosen a deck with anything that could fly. I drew a card. Too late. Before I could even summon it, I landed back first onto the dirt.

"Urg, that hurt like hell." I moaned as I got up off from the ground. It took me two seconds to realize two things. One, I survived a fall like that without any life threatening injuries. Two, my clothes are different.

The first one doesn't seem possible. I was up there for a fair amount of time. I should have at least sustained some broken bones. It doesn't make sense.

The second one didn't bother me as much. My regular t-shirt and jeans turned into a brown tunic and breeches, my tennis shoes turned into boots, I had some leather gloves, and I had a black cloak over my ensemble.

"Hey, you there Aaron?" A voice asked from behind me. I yelped before I realized that it was Final.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled. He seemed amused as I said this.

"Well, you seem alright. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Besides the fact that I forgot most of my cards at him,survived a really long fall without any real injuries, and that have different clothes than what I left with, totally fine." I said too calmly for someone who had just fallen hundreds of feet in the air.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. I modified your body." He said. I cut him off.

"So I'm invulnerable?" I ask. He corrected me.

"Don't get me wrong, a sword will go straight through you and electricity will electrocute you, but you will survive things like falls and you will survive not breathing for a much longer time. I gave you the clothes so that you won't stand out as much so that you can scheme in peace. And on the subject of you cards, check you phone." He said.

I checked my phone to see a new app. I opened it to see a catalogue of cards. They were all cards that I owned. I also noticed a point counter at the top right.

"I have a system in place where you can select cards to deposit or withdraw at your leisure. Just tap each card you want deposit or withdraw. There is a number beside each of the cards of both sides. Left shows how many are in the system, the right shows how many you have on you. There are arrows to indicate how many you want to deposit or withdraw." He said.

"Well that seems incredibly convenient. How can you have this system in place? I thought you said you your power is limited in the realm of more powerful gods?" I asked. He laughed.

"Do you really think two dragons trying to play god are more powerful than me? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Anyway, there is one more feature of the app. The more chaos you spread here, and the more death you cause, the more I will reward you with points for the app. You can use those points to buy things whether it be cards, weapons, books, you name it."

"Wait, if this world doesn't restrict you, then why do you need me?" I asked.

"Because, try as I might, I can't be in a thousand places at once. I need you to spread chaos to the ounces I can't be in. Got it?" He replied.

"Alright, that's all my concerns for now. So now what? I don't know what to now."

"If transported you to the correct place, you shouldn't be far off from the town from the beginning of the game. Southtown, was it? Just do what ever you want to spread chaos. I'm giving you free reign. Don't mess this up." And it's that, he opened a portal and was about to leave before he said one more thing.

"Oh, and one more thing, there's a button on your duel disk to collapse it. Press that button to collapse it into a watch. That's just for convenience. Don't need everyone inquiring on that giant thing on your hand, right? The button is on top of the duel disk." He finished talking and was about to enter but he had yet another message.

"Oh wait a minute. One last thing." He said.

"What is it now!?" I yelled exasperated. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't back talk me like that. Remember, I can still kill you at any point. Besides, this is really important. This isn't the like the regular game. There are some changes. I was going to tell you, but since you decided to be rude, you can figure it out yourself. Peace out you little motherfucker." And with that he finally left.

Alright, it's time to plan out my course of action. Wiping out two established religions is not going to be easy. Especially since the religions are the main religions of two kingdoms. And not to mention the changes that Final mentioned. I need to be careful.

In my thoughts, I almost didn't notice the group of bandits approaching me. They were a small group, ten men strong, with bronze weaponry and from what I can see, one of them was a mage with a fire tome. The leader stepped forward.

"Alright friend, this can be simple, either you give us everything you have and we kill you swift and painless, or we can kill you in the most painful way possible. Your choice." He said. I replied with my own response.

"Or, you can leave me alone and I won't have to kill you." I said as an alternative. All of them laughed. The leader then spoke up.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" He said mockingly. I drew a card.

"Oh not much, just-" I summoned my monster. "a dragon." I said as a dragon made of gems appeared right in front of me. The bandits stood back.

"W-what the hell is this!?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Why he's one of my dragons" I replied with a smirk as I drew another card. "And he seems quite hungry. Isn't that right, Alexandrite Dragon? He roars in agreement. The bandits seemed even more scared than before. The leader tried to regain control.

"We're not scared of you! There's ten of us and one of you! Get him boys!" I smiled. None of them had tried to attack.

"Well, if one dragon isn't enough to scare you," I drew another card." How about two?" The bandits seemed even more scared.

"There's no way you have more dragons!" The leader said.

"Oh yeah? Well, by revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can summon Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my hand." I said and the white dragon appeared right next to Alexandrite Dragon. It roared before it started eyeing some of the bandits with a hungry look.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" A bandit said as he began to flee dropping his weapon in the process. Most of the bandits followed soon after, also dropping their weapons . The only bandits remaining was the bandit leader and some of his subordinates who were paralyzed with fear. They couldn't move.

"P-please, spare me!" The bandit leader begged. I was going to leave them be before I remembered what Final said about killing people gave me points for the app.

"You know? I was going to." The look of horror he had on his face was priceless." But then you just had to challenge me didn't you? Sooo, I'm sorry, but your lives are forfeit. Alexandrite! Blue Eyes! They're all yours." They charged at the bandits. The bandits had no chance to run and were killed before they could do anything. I checked my point total to see that it had gone up quite a bit. I checked to see what I could actually buy. Damn, there was a ton of stuff to buy. Cards, cars, houses, magical items, fictional weapons and, is that a potion of immortality? I checked on the potion and it apparently was. I checked the price. Yup, never going to be able to get that. I kept looking through the catalogue when I caught sight of an item simply called currency. I tapped it and read the description. Apparently it gives me currency for the world I'm in for a certain amount of points. I decided to buy some just in case their was a need for money.

I stopped looking through the catalogue and looked up. Alexandrite was finishing up eating the bandit and Blue Eyes was waiting to be sent back. I took their cards and put them back on the deck. The deck was soon shuffled. I took one last look at the bandit leader. Hmm. He seems familiar. Oh well. Doesn't matter anymore. He's dead.

I started looking around the forest and found a road heading to a town. That must be Southtown. On my way, I caught sight of two cloaked figures. Huh. So that's a big change. There's two avatars. I ran over to them and took off their hoods. They were the default avatars. They also had nothing except the clothes on their backs. No bags and no weapons. I tried waking them up.

"Hey you two, you guys alive?" I said as I shook their bodies. The female one stirred.

"Uhhh. What happened?" She asked. Brushing her hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I said. The male one woke up as I said this.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked around.

"I was hoping you guys could tell me. I saw you guys lying on the ground. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't really remember. I can't seem to recall what happened." She said. "Can you?" She asked the male avatar. He shook his head.

"Well, can you tell me your names?" I asked them. They tried to recall their names.

"I can't remember." The male avatar said.

"Me either." the female avatar said. I sighed.

"Well aren't you guys in a serious situation? Come on. Let's head into town. We can talk there."

We all started walking ahead. It didn't take long for us to reach town. We walked to a local tavern. We headed inside. While we walked in, I noticed the patrons giving the avatars the stink eye while we walked up to the bar. Was it because they were Plegian? Probably. Was it wrong? Yup. Am I going to do anything about it? Oh you bet.

"Excuse me, but I can't help but noticing that you're glaring at my friends here. Could you please stop staring?" I asked politely. Some of the patrons actually growled.

"You've got some nerve, boy, to bring Plegians to this town. Get your filthy heretics out of our country." One patron said. It didn't take long for more to speak up.

"Yeah! Get the hell outta here you scum!"

"All you Plegians will burn in hell while we Ylisseans will reap the rewards with Naga in heaven!"

"Why can't you just stay in your own country!? We should build a wall to keep you out!" With that last comment, the entire tavern roared in agreement. Getting annoyed, I prepared to slaughter them all, however, the avatars stopped me from doing so.

"Stop, it's not worth it." The female avatar said.

"Yeah, I don't know what a 'Plegian' is, but we shouldn't get irrational over it." The male avatar said in agreement.

"Fine, lets talk somewhere else." I said as we began leaving the tavern. The crowd kept throwing insults at us. God, were the Ylisseans in the game always this racist? The minute they see Plegians they flip their shit. Were the avatars really going to fight for a country made of assholes? Not on my watch. Besides, it might be interesting to see Ylisse struggle for a bit without a good tactician to aid in their battles. Hmm, I wonder if Regna Ferox needs a tactician or two?

We found a back alley where we could talk. The male avatar started speaking.

"Alright, let's talk. I'll go first. What was that all about how with the 'Plegian' thing?" He asked. I started explaining.

"Plegians are natives of the kingdom of Plegia. Many Plegians worship the fell dragon Grima. The people of this nation are called Ylisseans and their country is called Ylisse. They just went through a huge war where tens of thousands lost their lives in a religious conflict. The conflict only ended a few years ago when Exalt Emmeryn had been coronated and ended the conflict. Suffice to say, there's quite a bit of tension between the two countries." I explained to them. The female avatar began speaking.

"How do they know we're Plegian?" She asked.

"Well, the cloaks kinda give it away."

"Really?" The male avatar asked.

"Those cloaks are usually reserved for priests. And since no priest of the church of Naga would be caught dead wearing a cloak with the mark of Grima, chances are, you were Grimleal priests."

"Mark of Grima?" The male avatar asked.

"Grimleal?" The female avatar asked.

"The mark of Grima is symbolized by the markings on your hand and on the cloaks. Grimleal is the name for people who joined the cult of Grima." I said. That mark on your hand also gives it away. I said to them as I pointed at the marks on their hands. All they could do was stare at their marks in awe.

"So we're Grimleal huh?" The male avatar muttered.

"You could be. Those robes could mean nothing." I said "Either way, you're probably not going to get much sympathy from the locals. We should get out of Ylisse soon."

"We? You mean you're coming with us? But what about your family?" The female avatar said in concern.

"Nah, I'm a traveler. My family is far away. I'll be fine going along with you." I said. "Besides, I didn't exactly leave them on friendly terms."

"Thank you, Aaron." The male avatar said. I raised my eyebrow.

"How do you know my name? I never to told you it." I said.

"I-I don't know, it just popped in my head." He said, unsure of how he knew my name.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. The important thing is to get you guys somewhere safer instead of Ylisse."

"Thank you." The female avatar said.

"It's no problem. Now, can you guys remember your names now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remembered mine while we were talking." The male avatar said. "How about you?" He asked to the female avatar. She nodded.

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense. Tell me your names." I said.

"My name is Robin." The male avatar said.

"My name is Reflet." The female avatar said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Robin, Reflet. Now let's go. It's getting dark soon."

"What about supplies?" Reflet asked.

"I don't think that the Ylisseans are going to allow us to buy stuff from them. If they do, it's probably going to be overcharged. I have another way of getting stuff. Give me a second." I said as I pulled out my phone. The twins seemed interested in the foreign device. I checked through the catalogue and picked out some food, tents, cooking utensils, and bags. I also bought a pair of bronze swords and a pair of thunder tomes. I confirmed my purchase and all of it appeared in front of me. The twins were looking at me in shock.

"H-how is this possible?" Robin asked in disbelief. "You made all of this appear out of thin air."

"It's this device here." I said as I waved my phone. "It can summon things out of thin air for a cost. It's quite handy."

"I'll say. You have a portable inventory full of items to be use! That's incredible! What can you buy from it? Tell us!" Reflet begged.

"Whatever I want. Whether it be food, or weapons, or medicine, I can summon anything." They looked excited at the prospect.

"Incredible... What else can you do with it?" Robin inquired.

"I think I'll leave what else it can do a secret. Now come on, we're burning daylight." I said as I started packing the camping supplies into bags and handed them the weapons. They seemed confused. I spoke.

"What's with the faces? Do you think we'll just be able to freely? There's bound to be bandits laying in wait for us." They nodded, understanding the situation they were in. We finally finished packing everything into our bags and headed out to the gate. As we walked I had to suppress the smirk forming on my face as I saw a trio pass by us composing of a blue haired youth, a blonde, dainty looking girl, and a professional looking knight entering town.


	3. Chapter 3

Final: About damn time you make another chapter! Speed it up. I don't pay you to be slow!

Me: Pay me? You don't pay me at all jackass!

Final: Shut up! Do the disclaimer!

Me: We do not own Fire Emblem or Yugioh. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

We've been walking for several hours now. The twins seem exhausted. They couldn't go on like this. I think it's time to set up camp before they die of exhaustion.

"Alright, I think that's enough walking for the day. Let's set up camp." I said. The twins almost instantaneously collapsed on the floor.

"Can't. (Puff) Feel. (Puff) My legs." Robin said as he seemed to try to kiss the floor.

"Body. (Puff) Won't. (Puff) Respond." Reflet said while she payed on her back.

"Now, now, hurry and rest up. I need you guys to help me set up camp and to hunt for food." I said as I started unpacking the camping supplies.

"Hunting? We need food?" Robin inquired as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes Robin, we need FOOD to survive. Don't tell me your amnesia made you forget that." I teased.

"That's not what I meant." He snapped back. "Can't you just buy food from that device?" It seemed he really didn't want to work for his food.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" I asked amused. He glared at me.

"You are cruel. You know that?" He replied.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a grin. Meanwhile, Reflet had finally felt that she had enough energy to help and she started pitching a tent. We spent the next two hours clearing and setting up the campsite. Apparently, amnesia also means you can't pitch a tent. After that fiasco, I went off to hunt our dinner for the night while they watched the camp. I had switched my Blue Eyes deck for another deck. I secretly left a monster behind to watch them while I hunted. It took me a few minutes to find what I was hunting for. In front of me a was a giant bear. Perfect. I drew a card.

"Souleating Oviraptor, attack!" I yelled as the dinosaur charged at his prey. The bear couldn't react in time and had died before it could even fight back. I unsummoned the dinosaur and dragged the bear back to camp. Suffice to say, the twins were surprised to see me drag the bear back to camp, but didn't complain when I cooked the bear with the help of a cookbook and some other ingredients. In fact, I don't think they could complain. They were chowing down on the bear like their lives depended on it.

"Damn, you two can are eating more than I think the bear can actually eat. Can't you two slow down?" I asked amused.

"*Munch, slurp, chew, swallow*" Reflet was too busy eating to reply.

"Hm?" Robin only seemed to barely hear me.

"Oh, nothing. Just continue." I said. They continued eating until they finished the entire bear.

"*sigh* That was the best..." Reflet said with a happy look on her face.

"Agreed." Robin said.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep. You two go ahead. I'll take first watch." I said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you already hunted and cooked our food. I wouldn't want to make it seem like you're babying us." Reflet said.

"Nah, it's fine. Trust me. I insist." I gave the best smile I could. The twins still seemed unsure.

"If you say so, but..." Robin handed me his sword. "Take this, you never no what might happen." I know that I wasn't going to get them to sleep of I didn't, so I reluctantly took it.

"Alright, fine. Happy? You guys can sleep without me. Go to sleep you two. NOW." I said. They finally complied. For the first couple of hours, nothing happened. But then. I saw something that I was dreading. A giant eye appear in the sky and fire rained down from the sky. Looks like it's time for Risen. I hurried to wake up Robin and Reflet.

"Robin! Reflet! Wake up! You gotta see this!" I yelled as I shook them awake.

"Huh!? W-What's going on? Why are you shaking us?" Reflet asked as she woke up.

"H-Hey! What is happening?" Robin asked.

"Not now! We gotta get outta here! The sky is raining fire!" We ran out the tent to see the rain of fire ending and the eyes in the sky spitting out bodies. The bodies were grey with purple eyes and were mockeries of several classes such as barbarians and cavalry. They roared and charged at us.

"Be on guard! They're charging us as I raised my sword that Robin gave me. I didn't know how to use it, but it shouldn't be hard to sue it against undead lumbering zom-Oh my god, it's charging me! I jumped out of the way and stabbed the back of its head. It groaned before it disappeared into smoke. I glanced back at the twins. Reflet was keeping the Risen off him while Robin stopped the Risen from overwhelming Reflet by attacking the Risen from afar. They were doing well but Risen were approaching from behind. I couldn't make it, but I know who could.

"Alexandrite! Attack now!" I yelled. The twins were momentarily caught off guard until they heard a roar coming from the bushes. The Risen stopped moving towards them and headed toward the noise. Alexandrite Dragon emerged into the clearing and attacked the nearest Risen in sight. Alexandrite Dragon was the monster I left watching the twins.

"I-Is that a dragon!?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry! He's a friend! Trust me!" I said as I headed over to him.

"Woah... You have a dragon?" Reflet asked.

"Not now! We gotta get outta here! I yelled.

"That fort over there might be safe!" Reflet suggested.

"Alright, let's go! Before we're overwhelmed." I yelled. We all hurried to the fort with the Risen chasing after us. Unfortunately, I wasn't very athletic and from what it seems, neither were the twins. The inly one that wasn't having trouble was Alexandrite. I took advantage of this fact.

"Alexandrite! Fly us over there!" I yelled. Alexandrite heard us and flew back to pick us up. We managed to get to the fort with time to spare before the Risen got there. We all took a second to catch our breath.

"What was that!? What were those things? Where did that dragon come from? What's going on!?" Reflet said.

"We rode on an actual dragon..." Robin said still in shock from flying.

"That's not the point. The point is, is that there's an army heading towards us and it's going to come soon! We need to prepare for them coming! What do we do!?" I said. Time to see what the twins can do.

"We can barricade the door!" Robin said as he looked at the gate to the fort."There might be some things we can barricade the gate with.

"We can fire from the walls of the fort. I didn't see many of those...things with ranged weaponry. The problem is that we won't have enough firepower to take out the monsters before they overwhelm us, nor do we have enough of a barricade to stop them for long." Reflet said.

"I can deal take care of both of those problems, just get the fort ready!" I told them. They got to barricading the gate with all types of materials and furniture from the fort. By the time they finished, the horde was rapidly approaching.

"Where's the firepower you said you had?" Reflet asked, worried for their lives.

"Not to worry!" I yelled as I pressed the button to activate my duel disk. The twins were amazed that the watch on my arm turned into yet another device that they had never seen before. I drew some cards.

"I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue!" I yelled as the knight appeared. "With his effect, I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" I yelled as the woman appeared. The twins seemed confused.

"What's going on!? How did those two appear!?" Reflet asked.

"He summoned them from absolutely nowhere..." Robin said.

"Trust me! I'm not done! Now I activate my Protector's effect. By targeting my Maiden, I can summon the legendary BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" I yelled as the legendary normal monster appeared.

" **ROAR!** " The Blue Eyes roared in anger as he saw the the horde in front of him. The twins were extremely scared now.

"A-Another dragon..." Robin said in fear.

"W-What's going on?" Reflet asked. I smirked again.

"That's not all! When my Maiden is targeted by a card effect, I can summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" I yelled as I summoned another Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck.

"There's two of them!" The twins yelled in sync.

"You wanted firepower, I got you firepower." I said nonchalantly.

"When I said firepower, I didn't mean dragons!" Reflet said.

"How did you even summon them?" Robin asked.

"No time, they're coming!" I yelled as the Risen attacked the barricade.

"Everyone, to their stations!" Reflet yelled as she ran up the ramp to the wall. Robin followed soon after. I ordered Protector to guard them. Me and my dragons stood guard at the entrance, occasionally picking off Risen as they tried to break in. As the fight continued, the barricade kept getting weaker and weaker until the Risen broke through. It was just me and three dragons against the Risen. While fighting, I looked down at my duel disk and noticed something interesting.

Blue Eyes White Dragon-1971/3000

Blue Eyes White Dragon-139/3000

Alexandrite Dragon-890/2000

They have health bars? Well what's convenient to know. So I can't have invincible dragons with me. Ah well, based on the amounts of hits they took, it's based on the Fire Emblem combat system. That's a fuckton of health points. That second Blue Eyes was dangerously low though. I commanded him to start flying while the rest of us took the brunt of the ground attack. We had to stay on the ground if we wanted the twins to stay relatively safe.

"Hey guys! How many of those things are left!?" I asked as I started to back up to the ramp. It was getting out of hand on the ground floor.

"We can't see any more entering the gate! I think the ones in the fort are the only ones left!" Reflet yelled.

"Then hurry down here and help me already!" I yelled. While I yelled this, I noticed that one of my Blue Eyes had died. It's card appeared in my graveyard. Fuck. Welp. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. While they hurried down to assist me, I called Protector over.

"I sync Protector and Blue Eyes!" I yelled as Protector turned into a single ring and wrapped Blue Eyes which turned into eight orbs. There was a bright flash of light and a silver dragon with azure eyes appeared. "To sychro summon Azure Eyes Silver Dragon!" I yelled as the dragon roared behind me.

"Azure Eyes, Attack!" I yelled and Azure Eyes blew a breath of white lightning towards the Risen, wiping out several dozens of Risen. Meanwhile, Robin and Reflet kept laying a barrage of lightning as well. I drew another card.

"Azure Eyes summons a Blue Eyes once per turn during my standby phase!" I yelled as Blue Eyes emerged from the graveyard.

"Now Blue Eyes, Azure Eyes, and Alexandrite, attack!" I commanded. They all prepared breath attacks. Welp, might as well scream an attack name.

"Attack! Triple Dragon Roar!" They all unleashed their breath attacks. It was a giant beam of light that seemed to never end as it erased everything in its way. By the time it ended, there were no Risen in sight.

"Is It over?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, looking around for any sign of danger. Reflet collapsed on the floor.

"That was the worst night of my life..." She said.

"Wasn't this your first night after losing your memory? This is the only life of your life." I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is what you did! Where did those dragons come from?!" She yelled as she pointed at the dragons behind me.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you in the morning. I'll go get our stuff from the campsite. We can stay here for the night. It's too late for this talk." I said. She relented and after I got everything from the site, we all decided to tuck in for the night.


	4. Interlude 1

Final: Alright that's it! Get off that stupid fucking game and get to work!

Me: N-No, just one more turn... I've almost achieved a science victory.

Final: Like I give a shit! It's been months jackass! Start writing!

Me: Fiiiiiiiiiine... Just do the disclaimer.

Final: We don't own this shit!

(I'm just a line break! Don't shoot!)

In all seriousness, I'm really sorry for the long wait. This amount of time for a rewrite of a chapter is just fucking stupid. I originally just wanted to rewrite this interlude after rereading it, but a combination of exams and an renewed interest in civ v had me distracted. That's not an excuse. I just suck. Oh and happy New Years.

(I'm just a line break! Don't shoot!)

"We have to run for it!" Marth yelled at the others as she beheaded an encroaching Risen. She and the others had tried and failed to gather the whole Fire Emblem to perform the Awakening, a ritual that would unlock the true power of Falchion. They had almost succeeded except for the one last jewel that they were missing. The Awakening couldn't be performed. However, Naga, the divine dragon, gave the group an alternative. Time travel.

By using the power of the four jewels along with Naga's own power, they would be able to create a portal to the past, giving the past a chance to correct their mistakes and stop this apocalyptic future from occurring. With no other options and Risen flooding in by the hundreds, Marth and her friends quickly agreed.

The Ritual took some time to perform however, so the group had to fight off the Risen that are currently surrounding Mount Prism. In Uncle Vaike's terms, It was a clusterfuck. Marth looked around and saw all her comrades, her friends, fighting for their future.

"Brace Yourself!"

"This is your last dance!"

"Get busy dying!"

"This ends here!"

"This is the end, friend!"

"I'm just getting started!"

"All must end!"

"Don't mess with a bunny!"

"I grow weary of you!"

"Blood and thunder!"

"It's squashing time!"

Marth let a smile grow. She turned to her opponent.

"Hope will never die!" She yelled and launched herself at the Risen.

For what felt like hours they fought with all that they could until the moment that Naga could summon a portal to the past.

"It is done, warriors. Hurry to the portal and change the future!" Naga yelled.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Marth shouted. One by one the group headed into the portal created by Naga until their was only only one, Marth herself. With everyone through the portal, Marth entered the portal as well.

The moment she passed through the portal, all she felt was pain. An incredible, twisting pain, as if she was being ripped apart. Her screams seemed to go on forever. Through her screaming, Marth could faintly hear a voice.

"Sorry about this, but I need to make his test more interesting." She could practically hear the amusement in the person's voice. She tried to look around, to see whoever was doing this to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't see anything before she blacked out.

(I'm just a line break! Don't shoot!)

When Marth had awakened, she found herself in a forest. She looked around, trying to find any trace of her comrades or the voice she heard before she blacked out. She saw nothing. Gathering her bearings, she started moving in one direction. The forest sprawled on for miles and she couldn't see an exit. She continued walking until she started feeling uneasy. Looking up, Marth's eyes widened under her mask. The sky itself was spewing fire and similar portals like the one she passed through. Only instead of her friends, Risen were falling from the sky. She didn't have time to think. She started running in the direction of a portal.

While she was rushing to the portal, she started hearing screaming in the same direction. Marth instantly doubled her pace. Reaching the clearing, she widened at what she saw. Her Aunt Lissa was in backed against a tree with a Risen approaching. She also saw that her alive father wasn't in any situation to save her.

Marth didn't think, she just moved. Rushing towards the unaware Risen, she ran its side through with the tip of Falchion. The risen started to vanish in a puff of smoke. Both her aunt and her father stared in awe.

It took all the composure Marth had to not break down crying. Her father was alive. She actually did it. She went back in time. All she wanted to do was just look at her father's face.

Unfortunately, the arrival of her Uncle Frederick ruined the moment. Marth wondered how far back she went. Was she even born yet? Did her father marry her mother yet? Have they even met yet? She'll just have to find out. As Frederick checked up on his wards, Marth noticed a figure standing by the trees. A figure she didn't recognize from her rather large group of aunts and uncles. The figure seemed to notice her staring and started approaching the group. Marth cemented the notion that she was an unknown.

The now identified woman wore a smile on her face as she approached. Silver hair cascaded down her back. Her violet eyes stared at her brightly. She wore strange clothing as well.(1) The woman spoke up.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. Name's Serida. What's your name?" She said. Marth didn't reply. She only pondered who this woman was and how did she and father meet.

"There's more of them coming!" Her father yelled, interrupting Serida's attempt at conversation. Marth steeled herself and readied Falchion for the coming battle. The rest of the group readied themselves. Frederick lifted his Silver lance, Lissa had her staff ready to heal injuries, and Serida...lifted a guitar?

"Are you really going to use a guitar to fight?" Marth asked incredulously. Serida just smiled.

"Just listen." She said. And soon the silence began to be filled with music. The music itself felt inspiring and Marth could feel herself becoming more energized the longer she listened. Feeling great, Marth charged at an approaching Risen Barbarian and struck him down in one strike. Feeling energized from her kill, she rushed to attack a Risen Mage that was approaching her Aunt Lissa. Looking around, she saw that her father and uncle were just as energized as she was. It was incredible! They were slicing up Risen left and right without looking winded.

From the forest, she could see that people were approaching. Two people that looked very familiar. Taking a closer look, she could see that it was her Aunt Sully and Uncle Virion charging. Well, it was more like Aunt Sully was charging. Uncle Virion was trying to catch up with her aunt. He was panting quite loudly. They seemed to talk for a few seconds before Risen were upon them. They took up fighting stances and prepared themselves to fight these unknown foes.

As the battle progressed, it became easily clear how one sided the battle was. There were at most a few dozen Risen vs five Shepherds, a woman whose music could enhance strength, and Marth herself. Marth spayed hundreds of Risen a day in her timeline. Whether it be large battles fighting alongside her countrymen or small scale raids on camps, Marth had endured and conquered. Compared to that, this battle was barely a skirmish.

Soon after the fighting was finished, Marth found herself once again talking to the mystery woman. Marth tried to remember any inkling of this woman's existence among her aunts and uncles but couldn't remember ever seeing this woman. She couldn't let this woman go with her father.

But, Marth wondered. Maybe this woman was a part of her original timeline. An unknown whose story was never told to her form her father or mother. Perhaps she had died and her parents didn't want her to grow up knowing that one of her possible aunts was dead. Marth couldn't be sure. This thought bothered her throughout her conversation with the woman. Well, conversation would be an exaggeration. It was only Serida talking while Marth stood silently. All her thoughts came back to this woman. She couldn't just leave her father alone with an unknown.

"I don't mean to interrupt your...conversation, but I need to ask you a question." Her father said. All of the attention was on him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked. Everyone seemed even more interested in our conversation.

Marth steeled herself. She couldn't let change history too much. She had to choose her words wisely.

"I am a messenger. I am here to warn you of this threat. This skirmish? Just the beginning. I suggest you prepare yourselves for the upcoming battles." Having said her warning, she turned and ran. Marth could distinctly hear her father's cry to stop but she ignored it. After running for a few seconds, she hid behind a tree. After catching her breath, Marth started to compose herself. She couldn't just leave her father alone with that woman, nor could she just join him. The risk for disaster was too high. She would have to be an observer while at the same time, subtlety affecting the future. She just hoped that the others were okay.

(I'm just a line break! Don't shoot!)

"Damned woman, where did you send them!?" A monstrous voice yelled. The voice originated from a cloaked figure surrounded by Risen. The words were directed at Naga, the divine dragon. She only smiled.

"Far away from where you will ever find them. Their destiny is to stop you from ever returning, Grima." Naga said victoriously. Grima scoffed.

"Fool! The Fire Emblem is still here! I can perform the same ritual to send my Risen through!"

"I wish you luck in that endeavor. I hope you know the complex ritual to create the portal. The only book where the ritual is described was destroyed remember?" She said smugly.

"Oh you mean this book?" A voice said from beside Grima. They also were wearing a cloak. In their hands was a book. A very familiar book. Naga's eyes widened.

"That's...but how? I saw it being destroyed." Naga exclaimed. Her previous look of victory turned into a look of pure horror." The figure smirked.

"One of the first lessons that you learn as the child of the greatest tactician in the world is how to deceive. The one that was destroyed was a fake. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't realize that the destruction of the book was staged." The figure said as they prepared to perform the ritual. All that Naga could do was watch as all her work to stop Grima crumbles away. Soon, a portal appeared in front of the figure.

"Hahahahaha! What a pathetic sight. Naga, 'the divine dragon' utterly defeated. Soon my Risen will enter into the past and I will have another chance at completely destroying the world." Gloated Grima. Meanwhile, even more portals appeared. Risen flowed into these portals by the dozens. The figure that summoned the portals seemed ready to enter one of the portals.

As the figure was about to enter the portal, two more figures appeared. They started casting spells to stop Grima and the figure from entering the portal.

"Argh, you again." Grima yelled in anger. The two figures opposing them said nothing. They just kept casting spells. A symphony of fire, wind, electricity and darkness engulfed the fell dragon and its partner, distracting them.

"Go! Run to the portal!" One of the figures yelled. The other figure, hearing the command, rushed to the portal. Meanwhile, the onslaught lessened, giving one of the figures an opening to catch up to the other figure and they both entered the portal at the same time. The portal closed behind them and soon all of the other portals closed as well. The only people remaining was Grima, Naga, the figure, and the Risen that didn't reach the portals in time.

"You fool! You have no idea what you've done!" Grima roared in fury.

"I know fully well what I have done, Grima. I stopped you from returning to the past." The figure said bluntly. They unsheathed a jagged sword from their side that started to emit electricity. Grima growled.

"Fine then, I'll kill you first before I do anything next." Grima started rushing towards the figure. The figure rushed to Grima as well, all as Naga watched, worried about the fate of the children.

(I'm just a line break! Don't shoot!)

1-Marth lives in a time where the clothes Serida is wearing don't exist.


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Oh God, I'm back at school...

Final: Sucks to be you. I don't go to school

Me: Shut up Final.

Final: Make me, bitch!

(Fighting ensues)

Narrator: Oh dear, not again. Well, since I'm here, ahem. We do not own any of the content here besides the OCs. We do not claim to own Fire Emblem, nor do we claim to own Yugioh. Please support the owners in any way you can. Thank you.

(Just a Line break.)

Me: Happy Mardi Gras/Vietnamese New Years!

Final: Vietnamese New Years was days ago.

Me: Shut up! Don't ruin this!

(Just a Line break.)

After a paranoia filled night of rest, the twins and I packed up camp and started to go on our way. When we were about to leave, Reflet demanded to know what happened last night.

"Alright, spill! What happened last night? What were those things? How did you make those dragons appear? Who are you!?" Reflet asked in rapid order.

"To answer all you questions in order,one, I don't know,two, I don't know,three, I can summon monsters with my duel disk, and four, just a traveler." I replied.

"I'm certain that 'just a traveler' can't summon mythical and magical beings with some sort of gauntlet." Robin deadpanned. I shrugged.

"You never know. Maybe that's the norm in some parts of the world. Don't judge. And besides, it's not a gauntlet...I think." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You think?"

"Hey man, I can't know every type of armor or clothing in the world." Robin sighed.

"I suppose that's fair. However that still doesn't explain what exactly a duel disk is." I took a deep breath and started to attempt an explanation without it being too complicated. A.K.A. bullshitting.

"My homeland has developed a way to subjugate beings to our will. Me and the being face each other in a battle of wits. Whoever loses the battle loses their free will." I said. Shit! Why the fuck did I say that!? They'll think I'm a monster. Sigh. Alright, fuck it. There's no going back now. I can't take back what I said. I continued. "The losers are captured into cards that I can use to summon them using my duel disk." I said nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like no big deal. The twins looked mortified.

"W-Why would you subjugate those poor dragons!?" Yelled Reflet in a fit of anger.

"That's inhumane." Robin said in agreement. Neither looked very pleased.

"Oh please... Poor dragons? Those things slaughtered hundreds of adventurers in my homeland and caused countless amounts of damage to villages and cities. Plus, those people were a part of a cult that worshipped them. They deserved it" I said, attempting to clear my name. The two still didn't look impressed.

"You have to admit, saying that you subjugate people and animals isn't exactly a way to make many friends." Robin remarked.

"Like my methods or not. I don't really care. What's important is that we get away from here. I don't trust our chances here with those...things roaming around. Our best bet is to head to Regna Ferox as soon as possible. You can find a job there, and I'll be out of your hair and I can get back on the road."

"But why are you helping us? You found us unconscious under a tree without ever meeting us before. The people here don't like us either. Why risk helping us?" Reflet inquired. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows? I just felt like doing the right thing. Leaving you there would have been the equivalent to murder with all those people back at town. I just wanted to make sure you had a chance at survival." I said nonchalantly. I can't exactly tell them that I knew them from a video game I used to play. Might as well play the nice guy for a while. Robin still looked weary, but still thanked me.

"Either way, we're grateful for all the help you've given us so far. I hope we'll be able to repay your kindness." He said.

"Ehh, it's not a problem. Trust me, I have a lot of time on my hands and the weapons I gave you aren't a problem. Anyway, we should leave. The faster we get you out of the county, the better." I said. While saying this, I started looking through the catalogue.

"So how long are we going to be on the road? Is Regna Ferox far?" Reflet asked. While she was speaking, I managed to find everything we needed.

"Quite a bit." I say as I grabbed a map of the world. "See there?" I pointed to a section of the map. "That's where we are. We need to go north right to that wall. That's Regna Ferox." I say as I point to the giant wall separating the two nations. The twins gulped at the distance.

"A-and how far is that?" Robin inquired nervously.

"A couple hundred miles. A few days at least by horse." They gaped at the amount.

"A few days by horse back!? How do you expect us to reach Regna Ferox without horses!?" Reflet asked. I paused. Did she really ask that? After we just had that entire conversation about how I could summon monsters, which she had literally rode on last night, she asks that? I gave her a non-impressed look. It seems the look I gave her made her realize her mistake and she looked away, blushing.

"Did you really ask that? Did you completely forget what happened last night?" I deadpanned, trying my damnedest to keep a straight face as she squirmed under my gaze. What can I say? I like seeing people squirming. Yeah, I may be bit of a sadist.

"Shut up..." She muttered.

"I mean, we literally just had a conversation about how I could summon all sorts of monsters to do whatever I want." I continued.

"I said SHUT UP AARON!" She shrieked in embarrassment. It was at this point that Robin stepped in.

"Alright that's enough. Aaron, stop bullying my sister. Reflet, be quiet. Don't start yelling just because someone is teasing you. We need to keep a calm head or more of those monsters come back." Robin stated in a stern voice.

"Fine..." I said.

"Okay..." Reflet said softly. Her blush seemed to have lessened.

"Now then, please summon your dragons to carry us to Regna Ferox Aaron." He asked.

"Who said I as going to use my dragons?" I asked as I looked through my catalogue for a new deck.

"Why not? Those dragons would get us to Regna Ferox in no time." Reflet argued.

"And it would immediately get someone's attention. Think about it. Two Plegians and an unknown riding dragons across the land of Ylisse? That would raise questions. I have a different solution." I said.

"What do you suggest?" I smirked.

"Just let me take care of it." I say as I drew a card.

(Just a Line break.)

Serida Pov

"...and then she slipped and fell al the way down!" I said to Lissa. Said girl giggling at my story. We're treading the path that leads us to the Capitol of this country, Ylissetol. While we were walking, Lissa and I started telling stories about our friends.

"Hahaha, oh that's horrible. That's almost as bad as when Chrom broke a hole in the castle wall!" Lissa cried out. There were tears in her eyes. Chrom looked embarrassed and Frederick looked annoyed.

"Hey, come on now, do we really have to bring that up?" Chrom said with a pink face.

"My lady, I don't believe it is wise to tell a complete stranger about those types of secrets." Frederick said, trying to scold her without hurting Lissa's feelings.

"Oh Freddie, don't you know that in this story, I'M the main protagonist?" I said, emphasizing the I. Frederick only scowled.

"What nonsense are you blathering about now?" He said, annoyed at me. Meanie.

"Lady Neptune's rules of protagonists no. 8, If you wake up surrounded by husbandos and waifus, you're probably a protagonist." I exclaimed, pointing at Chrom and Lissa.

"Husbandos?"

"Waifus?"

"Who is this Lady Nep-Neptan-Nep-Nep-gah! Who is it that you speak of!?" Frederick yelled, frustrated at the pronunciation of Lady Neptune's name.

"Let me tell you of her. She is the great Goddess of Planeptune. The greatest of all the goddesses. Her fourth-wall breaking powers are unrivaled and her might makes the greatest of enemies tremble! She's amazing." I said admiringly. I'm pretty sure my eyes lit up as well.

"Woah! It's like you're an entirely different person when talking about her." Lissa said, stunned at my change. Frederick still didn't look impressed.

"So you worship a false goddess. That may explain your eccentric behavior." Frederick noted. My eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

"Listen here you shiny blue tin can, insult me all you want but you NEVER insult Lady Neptune in front of me. Got it?" I said coldly. The others looked taken aback. Frederick smirked.

"So your true colors are revealed. I knew that foolish act was a facade." The little tin soldier said. Oh he was gonna pay. Unfortunately, Chrom stopped us before we went too far.

"That's enough! Frederick, your constant antagonizing of her is clearly upsetting her. Apologize, NOW!" Chrom ordered, clearly fed up with his knight's antics. Frederick reluctantly complied.

"I am..." The rest of his words were unbearable due to him mumbling.

"Sorry, what was that? You might wanna speak up." I said with a very smug grin on my face.

"I said, I'm sorry." Frederick finally gritted out of his teeth.

"Oh in that case, apology accepted." I said cheekily. Frederick can be so easy to tease. We continued to pass the time until a city started to appear in the horizon.

"There it is. The Capitol of Yllise. Ylissetol." Chrom said with pride. Meh. Not as grand as Planeptune but it'll do. We headed to the capitol without incident.


End file.
